Raphael
Raphael or Raph is a member of the Ninja Turtles and is the second oldest of the four. Appearance Raph is a kelly green mutant, ninja turtle, with goo green eye color and is the second-oldest. Like Leo, Raph doesn't have any changes to his physical appearance beyond the style of animation. He is much more like his other incarnations. There are several scratches and chips on his shell; a lightening bolt shaped crack/missing-chunk on the right corner of his plastron (He probably got it when he was a baby turtle as it was there during his mutation); and his red mask is very worn with long, tattered tails - all of which indicating his reckless side. He is "ruggedly handsome" as turtles go. Raph is the third tallest, and seems shorter than his siblings. His eyes are bright green, but like all of the turtles when they're fighting, the pupils and irises vanish, leaving his eyes white, similar to those in the majority of the 2003 incarnation. Powers, Skills and Abilities Ninjutsu: '''Like his brothers, he has a great sense of balance and agility. He can jump farther and higher than a human, as well as move quicker and more easily on narrow surfaces. '''He is the strongest fighter of the group (this is certainly true when training) Raphael has beaten his brothers including Donatello before in fights, both with and without weapons. '''Enhanced Strength: '''He is the strongest turtle, lifting people over his head. He is also the most violent, and so he can deal harder blows - though this is not a question of strength, more of morals, his brothers would most likely not hit someone as hard as Raphael would. He was able to tackle Slash away from his brother Mikey. His greater strength may be do in part to his ferocious temper. '''Enhanced Speed: '''He and his brothers are very fast. They can easily run faster than most humans, however, April seems to manage it somewhat (this may be due to the turtles running slower for her benefit). Raphael is the fastest of his brothers, and this is probably due to his temper. '''Stealth: '''Like his brothers, he is stealthy, can hide in the shadows, sneak around without being detected, and use hand to hand combat like a real ninja. '''Sai: '''He normally uses sai as sharpened fist-held stabbing knives ("sharpened" is specified because sai are usually used for defense rather than offense). However, he does have a large collection of other weapons. '''Shell: '''He has the normal ability of a turtle to go into his shell. '''Healing Factor: '''As shown that he took damage from his enemy's and plenty of wounds like his brothers could heal much faster than an average person. '''Stamina and Endurance: '''He is able to take many attacks from his enemy's. Cause of his training and hard-earned blocking and fighting skills. Personality The theme states that "Raphael has the most attitude on the team", like most incarnations of him. Raphael has an extremely short temper and is very hot-headed. He is brawny and aggressive, Raph loves fighting and does not care particularly if he is injured (thus his rather beat-up shell and mask) and does not like it when Donnie or Leo come up with very complicated, extravagant plans. If it were up to him, they would simply, in his own words, "bust some heads" and ask questions later. Raphael is extremely sarcastic and likes to make fun of his brothers, often coming up with very smart-mouthed remarks. Although Michelangelo is considered the funniest of the team, Raphael is the most sarcastic. He is also the most relentless of the turtles, his relentless ferocity makes him a deadly fighter. Despite all this, Raph does have a soft side, (though it is rarely, if ever, displayed). Though he would never admit it, he is a very good person and loves his brothers and Sensei dearly. He would do anything to protect them, but he would never admit it in order to stay "hardcore" and to protect his pride. He tends to have a soft side for his pet turtle Spike, whom he adores. On rare occasions he even has a soft side towards Mikey, as seen in "New Friend, Old Enemy" and "New Girl in Town." And also in "The Wrath of Tiger Claw." he even hugs Mikey, considering he is the youngest, and therefore his baby brother. Raph often lets his impulsiveness get in the way of rational thinking. In fact, Raphael thinks the least out of all his brothers (aside from Mikey). His temper, in a way, gives him a boost in his skills which helps him out in battle. The problem though, he often gets into situations without thinking. His temper and rash decisions often causes problems, not only for the team, but for himself. He was not able to cope as the leader as he cannot stand to risk his brothers, preferring to risk himself. He is fiercely loyal to those he cares about, and will not give up on them. Weapons During most of the series, Raphael wields twin Sai, with which, like his brothers and their chosen weapons, he is highly skilled. In Pulverizer Returns, Master Splinter says that the boys are relying too heavily on their own weapons and makes them swap. After this process, Raphael is left with Michelangelo's Nunchakus. His Sai are given to Donatello. Despite their best efforts, none of them are particularly successful (mostly Donatello, who manages to prick himself with the Sai) however, Raphael only hits himself twice with the nunchucks, meaning he is at least somewhat competent with them (most likely because they are of a similar design, ie: two, small handheld weapons). However, during a more difficult fight, the turtles are still uncooperative with their new weapons and swap back. When Splinter finds out, he confiscates all weapons, stating that anything can be useful. When he and his brothers are trying to save Timothy, Raphael uses two planks of wood, holding and fighting with them in a style similar to his Sai. In The Gauntlet, he used a Yumi bow and like his other brothers wielded Shuriken (throwing stars). In Showdown, Part 1, Raphael armed himself with Kama scythes, Shuriken, Kunai, Tonfa and Brass Knuckles. During his time in space, Raphael used laser sais and a laser blaster created by Fugitoid as his main weapons. Family *Master Splinter (Adoptive Father) *Tiger Claw (Adoptive Uncle) *Leonardo (Older Brother) *Donatello (Younger Brother) *Michelangelo (Younger Brother) *Karai (Older Sister) *Kyle (Cousin) Voice Actor Sean Astin Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Single Category:Mutants Category:Pets Category:Animals Category:Brothers Category:Cousins Category:Turtles Category:Ninjas Category:Nephews Category:Sons Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Mind Controlled